This invention relates to a medication dispensing system that includes a plurality of interconnecting receptacles for storing, dispensing, transporting and identifying medication with indicia prominently displaying instructions for taking the medication within each receptacle This system would provide a summary of the medications and associated medical illnessess of the patient.
Often patients taking multiple medications are elderly with physical handicaps such as arthritis, failing vision and memory, and lack of sophistication relative to the need for and shedule of taking these medications. Compliance with physician's instructions for taking these medications is poor, especially among the elderly on a multiple regime. Lack of compliance in taking medication as prescribed by the physician often results in a diminished effectiveness and occasionally adverse side effects. A common approach presently undertaken by patients to transport multiple medications is to gather up all the individual plastic pharmacy-dispensed variably labeled containers into small paper bags.